


Don't run from green lightning

by orphan_account



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bionic, Butt Plugs, F/M, Light BDSM, Rape, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Teenagers, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, lab rats, school sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bree is separated from her brothers on a mission to kill Marcus.Shit goes down.





	1. This just got interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda the first thing I've written. So it's not the greatest, but I'm learning

Bree super sped through the school halls trying her best to escape as Marcus repetitively threw bright green plasma balls at her. She had finally come to the entrance of the school but it was blocked by Marcus himself. He stood there smugly, with his signature eyebrow raised at her.

"You won't get away with this" Bree yelled confidently, and Marcus somehow raised his eyebrow even higher.

"Oh yeah Bree? Nothing you can do will stop me." he countered.  
Bree sprinted at the closed door but with a flick of his fingers Marcus sent her flying across the floor and crashing into the bright blue lockers. And with another movement the doors were slammed shut and locked from the outside.

Bree had barely recovered from her daze when Marcus had her pinned against the lockers by her neck. She glared harshly at him and he pushed her back into the lockers before letting go of her neck. 

He strolled around the room rambling about how much pain she was going to be in when he tortured her and then viciously murdered her. He turned to her just as she ran up to him and tried to punch him in the face but he was even faster than she was.

He ran behind her and put his left arm around her neck and gripped her shoulder, while the other found its way to rest on her hip which was clothed in her skin tight mission suit. 

"Let go of me Marcus" she yelled struggling and attempting to pry his hands off her body.

"Oh, Bree Bree Bree. We're just getting started."

The hand that was on her hip moved up to the top of her mission suit and reached for the zipper. Her eyes followed his hand and saw where it was going. She grabbed onto his forearm and bent over flipping him onto the ground.

She jumped on top of him and straddled him before he could get back to his feet, but he grabbed her shoulders and flipped them over so he was on top, comfortably sitting between her legs.

"Well that just made either a lot easier for me." He said cockily.

He pushed one bionic arm into her neck and as she struggled to get it off he slowly unzipped he shiny mission suit. He pulled it open to reveal her two large tits which she tried feebly to cover with her arms. 

Her boobs were round and perky with nice pink nipples in the middle.

"Isn't this a sight for sore eyes." He laughed as he roughly squeezed Bree's right boob. She yelled in pain.

"Get off me you creep."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Nah." He replied.

He suddenly started pulling off Bree's suit and she tried to defend herself but her arms were caught in the sleeves. She kicked her legs trying to do anything to get him to stop. When he had her suit down to her waist he started attacking her tits. He put his whole face in her breast nawing at it while his other hand clawed viciously at her right boob. She screamed and thrashed around but it was no use, she couldn't move.

"You're being too much trouble, I guess you'll need to be tied up." He sighed in dramatic fake sadness. He climbed off her and immediately she started getting to her feet but Marcus simply used his Millecular Kinesis and pulled a set of lockers off the wall and gently dropped them on her.

"Don't move Bree" he pointed at her with his long finger before wandering into Principal Perrys office. Bree was writhing around trying to wiggle her way out from under the lockers, but she hadn't gotten far before Marcus came back with random sized pieces of rope and a large trunk . 

"Wow, Mrs Perry must be into some weird shit." He stated as he pulled her out and tied her arms together behind her back. He pushed her and she fell sprawled on the floor, face to the ground.

He pounced on her legs from behind and started peeling off the rest of her mission suit. It made its way down to her ankles.

"Man, your ass looks even better out of that stupid suit." He complimented as he dug his finger nails into the flesh of her ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall liked it, down worry the sexy stuff is in the next chapter.


	2. I'm a little tied up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bree is now tied to the side of the bleachers as Marcus endlessly tortures her with Principal Perry's box of toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2

Bree was now tied up, completely naked and helpless. She was tied to the side of the bleachers in the gym, her legs spread across the bars.

Marcus had put a black vibrator in her pussy and put it on the highest setting.

Marcus had his back turned as he dug through Principal Perry's chest, to find something new and exciting. Bree used the opportunity to her advantage and used her vocal manipulation to mimic the sound of her brothers.

"Bree!" She yelled as Adam. "What's going on here?" She asked as Chase.

Marcus spun around towards her looking alarmed with his eyes widened, but she hadn't thought about what to do after that. Marcus stormed over to her in rage and slapped her, hard, across the face.

Bree yelled in pain and hung her head, refusing to look at Marcus. He was still angry. He reached down with his hand and grabbed the vibrator, with one swift pull he renched it out of her.

Bree screamed from the painful sudden movement, but also from the unwanted pleasure it gave her. Marcus licked the vibrator and tossed it across to the other side of the gym.

"Oh Bree, whatever will I do with you?" He asked sarcastically.

"My brothers will find me." She told him confidently.

"Are you sure you want them to find you like this?" He smirked at her "naked and chained to a wall. To them I'm still innocent little Marcus."

She glared at him though her messed up hair as he pulled something new out from behind him. Well, two things actually. Anal beads, and vibrating bullets.

He walked over to her and looked her up and down slowly. He got down on his knees to untie one of her legs, and naturally as soon as the rope was gone she struck out and kicked him in the face, or she tried to. He grabbed her leg by the ankle and held it there as he stuffed the beads, into her ass hole one by one.

She felt violated, and each time one went in it spread her open a little more than the previous one, when all of them were in the only thing that remained was a small metal ring.

Bree had been hold in her moans the whole time but she couldn't help letting one slip as Marcus pushed the a bullet to the metal ring, making all of them vibrate.

He turned off all of the bullets and pushed them all into her pussy at once. Then, with such speed it made her shriek and thrash about, he put them on high. 

Bree had her head tilted back and her arms, hands legs and feet locked in a stretched out position of agony. 

She felt the heat building below her stomach, and as she was about to topple over the edge, Marcus turned them off. Bree hung there shaking and breathing heavily as sweat ran down her body.

Marcus saw this and licked all the way from her hip, past her waist and breasts, to her jawline. 

He hands roughly found her breasts and fondled it as he lazily kissed around her neck, shoulder and jaw. His teeth bit a mark into the space between her neck and shoulder and then he sucked on it while Bree whimpered and moaned underneath him.


End file.
